


Massage

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is getting a hand cramp while in the lab. Bruce is a good science bro and offers to help him out with a nice hand massage. Things evolve from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=16567812#t16567812) prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

  
The workshop wasn’t exactly quiet since Tony’s favourite AC/DC songs blasted through the speakers but Tony wasn’t talking for once but instead tinkering with one of his cars. Bruce could have spent hours watching him work. All of Tony’s energy and brilliance just focused on a single thing was fascinating and running simulations on different versions of the ARC reactor to make it more efficient for public use gave him enough spare time to indulge in watching Tony work.

“Fuck”, Tony cursed, shaking his left hand.

“You’re okay?” Bruce asked, put his own work aside and walked over to Tony.

“Cramp”, Tony admitted, stretching and curling his hand to ease the pain.

“Here, let me”, Bruce said, taking Tony’s hand between his own.

“Secret Indian massage technique?” Tony quipped.

“Something similar”, Bruce said. Tony’s hands felt rough under his own fingertips as he started to massage at the heel of his hand before slowing moving up to the palm. There were calluses, on his fingers too and little nicks that stood out against the tanned skin.

“Wow”, Tony said a little breathlessly. “You’re good.

Bruce gave him a little smile for that before he turned Tony’s hand around and began to work on his fingers, starting with his thumb. He noticed that Tony had a scar on his index finger, just above the knuckle and so faint that it had to be a very old scar. There was also a graze over the lower knuckle of his little finger.

“You should be more careful”, Bruce told him, carefully swiping alongside the little finger but not over it not to hurt Tony. He went back to massage the palm until the last bit of tension bled out of Tony’s hand and it lay pliant between Bruce’s.

“Better?” He asked, looking at Tony but Tony’s mouth was open and his eyes unfocused and a little glassy.

“Uh, yeah”, Tony said finally.

“Your right hand looks tense too”, Bruce dropped his voice but sounded nothing but concerned. “Why don’t you sit down while I help you out?”

Tony’s right hand was even more calloused than his left one, the price of being right-handed, and it felt stronger under Bruce’s own hands. He had seen Tony hauling heavy machinery around as well as doing delicate soldering under a magnifying glass, firsthand knowledge of how dextrous Tony’s hands were.

When Bruce pressed his thumbs into Tony’s palm to force the muscles there to relax a small gasp escaped Tony, nearly inaudible over the loud music.

“You’re okay?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded, a bit jerkily with his eyes still unfocused. His breath came a little faster when Bruce stroked his fingers over the back of Tony’s hand.

Without releasing Tony’s right hand Bruce picked up Tony’s left hand again, holding them both between his own hands. Bringing them up to his mouth he dropped a tiny kiss on the tips of Tony’s fingers.

“Bruce?” Tony asked breathlessly.

“I’m seducing you”, Bruce told him matter-of-factly. “If you don’t want to just say so.”

Tony shook his head vehemently. “Do continue.” But when he tried to get up Bruce pushed him down on the bench again. “You just had a cramp. Sit down and enjoy the show.” A wicked smile appeared on his face. “Doctor’s order.”

The look Tony gave him was nothing short of mindbreaking desire.

Bruce started with licking broad, heavy stripes over Tony’s palm with his tongue, biting lightly into the side of his hand and into the soft skin between his thumb and his index finger. Tony groaned when Bruce’s tongue swiped over the bite mark, easing the pain.

He bit into the tip of each finger and then down, as if he was eating them, to the root. Once they were fully in his mouth, Bruce curled his tongue around them, tightened his lips into a tight ring and slowly let the finger glide out of his mouth. He repeated this on each finger, slow, unhurriedly, and finally placed a kiss on the back of Tony’s hand before he devoted himself to the other hand as if he hadn’t already reduced Tony to a quivering, breathless mass that wanted nothing more than to feel Bruce’s mouth on every part of his body and not just on his hands.

When Bruce licked thoroughly over the delicate skin between Tony’s finger, Tony groaned, shuddered and finally slumped forwards, his head resting against Bruce’s stomach.

“Congratulations Dr. Banner”, he said, sounding a little rough, “you just made me come in my pants.”

Bruce laughed, a deep sexy laugh that made Tony shiver all over again.

Why hadn’t they done this earlier, like within an hour of meeting? Because he could have had a couple weeks of this already.

And finally, finally Bruce entangled their hands, sending new waves of arousal through Tony since his skin was still sensitive and straddled Tony’s lap to kiss him.

For the record Dr. Bruce Banner really knew what to with his mouth but Tony wasn’t going to give any details since he wouldn’t share Bruce anyway.

“Let me help you with that”, Tony said against Bruce’s lips and slipped his hand inside Bruce’s trousers to wrap his hand around Bruce’s cock.

Bruce panted into Tony’s mouth as he slowly started to jack him off.

“Going to make me come in my pants as well?” He asked between gasps. Tony’s hand felt amazing around him, the rough skin and calluses causing a different, exciting kind of friction. Then Tony tightened his hand and gave him a quick jerk.

“Fuck”, Bruce whispered breathlessly against Tony’s skin. “Tony…Tony…you’re hands are amazing.”

Tony laughed throatily. “Wait until you get the rest of me.”

Bruce came quietly, his head thrown back and mouth opened in a toneless scream as he arched into Tony’s hand.

“You know”, Tony said conversationally as Bruce’s breathing slowed down, “I think I’m getting cramps in my leg, too. Think you can help me with that?”

“I need warm water for that, and a flat surface”, Bruce grinned.

“Best suggestions I heard all day”, Tony replied.

 


End file.
